


Brother [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well it's a lot like my last fic and video. So.. AU 9x03, where at the end Castiel faked his own death and lived happy ever after with Balthazar xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother [vid]




End file.
